


Sunkissed

by Gansey44



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Leah and Abby are together because i ship them so much, M/M, can we all just agree that bram would be an adorable lifeguard, lifeguard AU, relatively slow burn, summery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gansey44/pseuds/Gansey44
Summary: Simon notices the ridiculously cute new lifeguard immediately.-or-The Simon vs lifeguard AU you didn't know you needed in your life.





	1. Chapter 1

Simon notices the ridiculously cute new lifeguard immediately.

The four of them- Abby, Leah, Nick and him- are just setting up in their usual area half in the shade and half in the sun, and he’s just pulled out his book and bottle of sunscreen when he looks up and, well. Suddenly he feels a little breathless.

The new lifeguard has smooth dark skin and is wearing a buttoned up blue polo shirt even in this heat and red swimming trunks. He’s sitting in one of those high, white lifeguard chairs watching everything going on below him. Though he’s not as muscly as the lifeguards Simon is used to seeing around their favourite outdoor pool, he’s pleasingly…slender. It’s a word his mom often uses to describe him instead of the less complimentary ‘skinny’. And he has great calves. Great everything really. What’s even more cute is that he actually looks a little nervous, his eyes scanning the area quickly- Simon wonders if it’s his first day.

“Hey, can you do my shoulders?” Abby says, abruptly snapping him out of his trance. At first Simon thinks she’s talking to him and he goes to take the sunscreen bottle she’s holding up, grateful to have a task to distract him from his embarrassing staring, but of course she’s talking to her girlfriend.

Leah takes the bottle and squirts some onto her hands, waiting as Abby pushes down the straps of her bikini to allow better access. There’s a tiny smile on her mouth. “You’re so obvious.”

Abby grins at her over her shoulder. “And you’re so cute.”

Leah rolls her eyes in her extravagant way, but there’s no denying the tiny smile still on her mouth. It’s nice to watch them- a little weird, but definitely adorable. Simon had always assumed that Leah was just a naturally supportive person due to her being so nice about him coming out and her interest in gay manga, but now he feels a little stupid for not realising it wasn’t quite that simple. To be fair though, Leah and Abby’s constant bickering last year would have made anyone think they didn’t really like each other- not that they secretly had a huge crush on one another.

Leaning back in his sun lounger, he pretends to himself that he’s watching the little kids playing in the water for a whole ten seconds (really, he’s proud of himself for abstaining that long) before his eyes drift back to the lifeguard. It’s hard to tell from this distance, but Simon is pretty sure he has nice cheekbones too. At that moment, the lifeguard’s eyes sweep round and meet his.

Simon promptly drops the book he was holding in shock and looks away. Inwardly, he curses himself. _Smooth, Spier._

Abby looks over her shoulder again to raise her eyebrows at him. “You okay?”

“What? I’m fine.” _Freakin’ Abby not missing a freakin’ thing._

“Do you want to go swim now, Simon?” Nick calls from the furthest sun lounger, pushing down his sunglasses- but Simon can tell he’s very obviously checking out a group of girls standing near the steps of the pool.

“Maybe later. Go ahead if you want to though.” It’s not like he just wants to lie here some more and pluck up the courage to look back at his lifeguard. Obviously.

Picking up his book again for cover, he manages to read a few lines before his eyes sneak back- honestly it’s like he can’t even control them- and almost as soon as he looks at the other boy, his eyes also flick back to his. This time, it’s the other boy who immediately looks away back towards the pool. Feeling a swoop low in his stomach, Simon pulls his book up higher to cover his grin. _Oh my god, he’s such a freakin’ nerd._

Nick gets up to go in the pool and in no time at all the group of girls he was watching are all around him, chatting and laughing as he charms him in his typical, effortless-looking Nick way. Simon leans forward to nudge Abby. “Hey, are you jealous?” he teases.

“Haha. Why would I be jealous?”

“You dated for like five months last year” he points out, noticing Leah look up from her phone to shoot him the stink eye. To be honest he’s not really sure what’s spewing out his mouth- he’s feeling all weirdly jittery. Over a boy he first saw about twenty minutes ago.

Abby pats his head like a puppy. “Young, innocent Simon. That was a long time ago. I have Leah now, and Nick is perfectly fine to flirt with whoever he wants- it’s great just being friends.” She smiles, genuine and carefree as she leans over to drop a kiss on Leah’s cheek. Leah sneaks one back before Abby moves her head away, making her laugh. Soppy Leah. Who’d have guessed?

Simon is getting pretty awesome at not looking at the lifeguard. In fact, he’s challenging himself to go longer and longer without doing it- forcing himself to finish whole paragraphs and then pages before he sneaks a look. Their gazes meet a few more times, and there’s even a couple of times when Simon looks up sure that the other boy had already been looking at him but turned his head away just as Simon looked up. It’s kind of ridiculous actually- middle-school behaviour. But. Tell that to his swooping stomach and the way he feels a little bit breathless every time their eyes meet. The other boy’s mouth is beginning to curve into a smile every time they look at each other, just like he can feel his doing.

Eventually, when this has been happening for practically half an hour, Abby hits Simon so unexpectantly on the thigh with her magazine that he yelps. “Hey! What was that for?”

It's Leah who says, deadpan, “Why don’t you just jump in the pool and pretend to drown so that he can save you?” _Oh God. Is he really that obvious?_

Simon puts on his best confused expression. “I literally don’t know what you’re talking about.”

They exchange a look- Leah exasperated, Abby trying not to laugh. “Simon, I can push you in if you want. Just scream and wave your arms about. It won’t take much for him to jump in and grab you.”

“That’s…” he tries, feeling clumsy with his words as they both smirk at him. “I’m still confused.”

“Fine, we’ll spell it out for you.” Leah points at the lifeguard. “Cute lifeguard. You keep staring at him every two seconds. He keeps staring at you. Yay, now go talk to him.”

Without thinking, Simon grabs her hand and forces it back down. “Don’t _point_ at him” he whispers, mortified. What if he sees them and knows that they’re talking about him? As soon as he does it he regrets it- Abby and Leah exchange a new smirk, victorious now that they’ve got him to confess.

“I’m not going to talk to him. Don’t even try it.”

“Why not?” Abby whines, getting more excited by the moment. “He obviously likes you back, and we can all tell you’re _very_ into him…oh, you’re blushing!”

“I am _not_ blushing.”

She bursts out laughing, pinching his cheek. “I’m sorry but you really are, and this is adorable.”

“It’s really hot out, Abby.”

“Talk. To. Him.”

Simon picks up his book and hides his face behind it. “I’m ignoring you both.”

 

On the other side of the pool, Bram Greenfeld is trying his very best to concentrate on all the kids messing around in the pool and not the achingly good-looking blonde boy sitting in the sun lounger when Garrett walks up to him. “Hey, Greenfeld, I know this is your first day and all, but please try and keep your attention on the kids not the cute guy over there.”

For a moment, Bram just blinks at him, indignant. “At least I’m actually _in_ my chair, watching people like we’re supposed to be doing.”

Garrett shrugs, confident after doing this job the summer before as well- it’s Bram who’s the nervous one (as usual), stuck with the worry that someone is going to drown and it will be all his fault. “I’m taking a break to come and talk to you. And I got you this job, so you should be grateful.”

“And I am grateful.” It’s good money, and a chance to get out the house and enjoy the sunshine.

Garrett grins at him. “Grateful that you get to stare at that cute boy who keeps looking at you?” Is he looking at him too? So Bram can’t be imagining it, if Garrett’s noticed as well- he can’t keep the smile off his face.

“Oh my god.” Garrett starts laughing. “Dude, your face. You really fancy him, don’t you?”

Damn his stupid face and damn his inability to hide any of his emotions. “You do know you’re distracting me right now and someone could drown and it would be all your fault?”

Ignoring this, Garrett goes on: “If you go and talk to him now, I will watch the pool for us both.” He actually looks quite excited- maybe it’s because Bram never really mentions or reveals his crushes, whereas Garrett seems to like someone new everyday. To tell the truth, Bram doesn’t fancy people that often, which is way it’s so strange, so new and exciting, to feel his heart jump every time he glances in the boy’s direction.

At his best friend’s suggestion though, he almost wants to laugh. Bram is so not the person to approach cute guys and start talking to them- it’s much more his style to silently watch them from afar without ever even saying hi, and internally freak out over any small interaction he’s forced into. “I think we both know that’s never going to happen.”

Garrett sighs dramatically. “So you’re just going to keep staring at him this whole summer, pining pathetically, whilst I have to watch the whole thing?”

“Guess so.” What a perfect plan.

Garrett sighs. “You’re such a disappointment, Greenfeld.” Shaking his head as Bram laughs at him, he walks back to his chair on the other side of the pool. When Bram looks at him he makes a heart with his hands and points to the boy, grinning, and all of a sudden it’s Bram’s greatest wish to shove him in the water and let _him_ drown.

The boy and his friends stay for a couple more hours until they all gather up their stuff and start weaving their way through the maze of loungers and kids running about to the exit. The best part of the afternoon was when they all went in the water- then Bram had a proper excuse to watch the boy swimming (which doesn’t sound creepy at all) because he’s supposed to be looking at the pool. It gave him a warm feeling to watch the two girls holding hands and stealing kisses, knowing that the boy was at least someone who accepted LGBT+ people- because Bram is so not letting himself hope the boy is gay. He’s going to be very chilled about this, and assume that the boy is straight until he knows otherwise. Because that’s probably the only way he’s going to keep his head.

That being said, he did get a flare of panic when the boy’s friend started trying to shove him under the water, both of them laughing and wrestling- what if they were dating? But then the other boy had gone back to the group of girls watching and giggling from the pool steps and Bram had been reassured that no, he was probably straight.

Now, as he watches them leave, he inwardly cringes at how creepy he’s being today. It’s creepy to keep staring at someone all afternoon, right? He rubs his eyes, sighing. Maybe the sun is messing with his head. When he looks back up again though, the blonde boy glances back round one last time and their eyes meet again through his glasses (his frankly _adorable_ little glasses)- Bram forces himself not to look away, to hold his gaze even though he feels his face go pink. The moment is barely more than a few seconds, but he feels a flare of heat in his body before the boy looks away, biting his lip against a smile, and follows his friends out the gate.

Oh God. Bram takes a deep breath, feeling a smile trying very hard to appear on his mouth. When he makes the mistake of meeting Garrett’s eye across the pool, the other boy theatrically mimes shooting a bow and arrow like Cupid, with the arrow going straight into Bram’s heart. What’s worse is that Bram doesn’t even have the energy to roll his eyes at him- because he’s completely right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned for this to just be a short one-shot but somehow it's turned into a multi-chapter story as I got more and more into the idea! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story which I've already planned out, because I'm so excited to share it :)


	2. Chapter 2

“So what do you kids want to do today?” Abby asks, her head hanging upside-down off the end of her blow-up mattress. The four of them are sprawled across the floor of Simon’s basement, the air already warm and humid for this time of morning. Last night they’d all slept over and stayed up for hours talking about nothing in particular, laughing and revelling in all the summer they still have left.

Simon makes his voice as casual as possible when he says, “We could go to the pool.”

Instantly, Leah sits up from where she’s lying on the floor petting a love-struck Bieber and grins at Abby and Nick. “What a shocker. Simon wants to go and see his pretty lifeguard again.”

“It’s not because of that- it’s because it’s going to be really hot today” he argues, but feebly. They’re all still grinning at him and there’s honestly no point in trying to persuade them otherwise. Giving himself into the excitement that he might get to look at his lifeguard again today he rolls over and presses his face into Bieber’s fur so that they can’t see how hard he’s grinning. Over a boy he doesn’t even know, he reminds himself.

Still, that hasn’t stopped him thinking about him for practically the whole four days since they last went to the pool. Yesterday he even got so desperate as to ask Nora if she wanted to go to the pool with him, but she refused. It’s probably because she hates wearing swimming costumes in front of anyone other than their family at the moment- one of those little things that her and his mom are often bickering about. “I second the pool idea” Nick pipes up, absent-mindedly strumming the strings of the guitar always lying around in the basement.

Abby laughs and throws a pillow at him. “Only because you want to see those girls again you were flirting with so much.”

“No one can resist the Nick Eisner charm” he says solemnly, nodding.

Simon doesn’t really mind what Nick’s reasons are for going, it’s all he can do to act like he’s not ridiculously excited as they all change and grab their bags to go. As they pass through the kitchen his mom, sitting at the kitchen table cutting up a watermelon, says good morning to them all. The smell of freshly cut grass is drifting in through the open window. “Hey, are you guys going to the pool today?”

“Yep” said Abby cheerfully, with a half glance at Simon. “Simon’s _very_ excited, aren’t you?”

He shoots her a death look, half wishing he could whip out his towel and whack her.

But of course his mom has picked up on her tone and the grins Leah and Nick are displaying, looking between them all with a growing excitement but pretending to act like she’s still chill about it. “Oh, really? Why’s that?”

“I like swimming” Simon says quickly, feeling instantly idiotic- which isn’t helped by Nick’s snort behind him, which he quickly turns into a cough.

His mom is trying not to smile too much as she nods. “Okay, well have fun. And don’t forget the sunscreen, Simon, you burn so easily.”

“It was you who cursed me with this stupidly pale skin, by the way.”

“Yeah, you can thank me anytime” she grins back, waving as they all start to troop out the door.

Instead of heading towards their usual spot which is handily half in the shade- so that the two vampires, him and Leah, don’t burn, and half in the sun so that Abby and Nick can get their sun fix- Abby strides right over to the four loungers nearest the cute lifeguard’s chair, her flipflops slapping the concrete.

“I’m so going to burn if we sit here” Simon says, abruptly stopping walking.

“Well put loads of sunscreen on, like your mom said” she grins sweetly back at him, already settling in her chair beside Leah.

Dumping his stuff on the last lounger, which incidentally is the one right beside the lifeguard’s chair- who is very definitely there and Simon is very definitely not looking at him- he looks expectantly at Nick. “Let’s go in, I’m already overheating.”

“Sure” he says, eagerly jumping up- the girls he was talking to the other day are there again, also sneaking glances back at him.

As soon as they’re in the water Nick turns on his typical Nick Eisner charm and is making them all laugh, leaving Simon a loner as he enviously wonders where Nick gets his courage from. He makes it look so easy. He does laps of the pool by himself, privately congratulating himself for not thinking about the lifeguard at all (although does it really count if you’re thinking about not thinking about someone?) until he unexpectantly hears a shrill whistle. “No running around the pool, sorry.”

It's his lifeguard, shaking his head at two boys chasing each other around the pool’s edge. They look sheepish and move away. Although the lifeguard looked a little nervous to be calling down to them Simon still gets shivers at his loud voice, the way he flips up his sunglasses to give them a stern look.

_Get a grip_ , he tells himself, purposely dunking his head underwear to see if he can shock some sense back into it.

When he comes back up to the surface, he hears a familiar voice, “Hey, Simon.” He turns around and there is a grinning Cal Price, all dripping bangs which he brushes out of his bright blue-green eyes, a move Simon has always found incredibly endearing.

And this is just fantastic. Exactly what he needs. As if he wasn’t near enough a heart attack already with the cute lifeguard, now Cal freakin’ Price from Drama Club has to show up and make him into even more of a quivering mess. “Hey, Cal” he replies, smiling back at him. And crap, it’s just like he’s back at Drama Club- constantly grinning at him, watching him out the corner of his eye and inwardly melting every time he hears Cal’s soft Southern accent. And the stupidest thing of all is that he doesn’t even know if Cal likes him, doesn’t even know if Cal likes boys at all.

Simon decides he wants to live underwater forever, it would be so much simpler. No cute boys to mess up him. No smug friends to tease him. Apart from the whole not-being-able-to-breathe problem, it would be perfect. “How’s your summer going so far?” Cal goes on, watching him.

“Good, thanks. I haven’t been doing much, just coming to the pool and chilling, I guess.” _Way to make yourself sound really lame, Simon._ He’s inwardly smacking himself.

“That sounds fun” Cal replies, offering him another small smile. Someone calls his name from the poolside and Cal turns to wave at them. “I’ll see you around.” With that he keeps on swimming past him, leaving Simon a moment to lean against the wall and try to not freak out. When his eyes glance up towards the lifeguard chair- because he’s _weak_ , okay- the boy is looking right at him, and he doesn’t look away. Weirdly, he looks a little annoyed? Is Simon imagining it? It’s only for a moment, as Simon admires how good his jaw looks when he’s annoyed, before the other boy looks quickly away.

When he eventually gets back out the pool the other lifeguard is talking to the boy, grinning widely and Simon is pretty sure they both glance at him as he walks past them to his lounger. Their eyes burn. When he’s sat down, pretending to dig in his bag for his book, he strains to listen to their conversation. “You can go and have lunch now if you want” the other lifeguard is saying. Then, in a slightly lower voice, “If you can bare to drag yourself away, that is.”

The other boy is harder to hear, soft-spoken. But Simon can hear the exasperation, and it makes him smile. “Ha. But I forgot my lunch today, actually.”

“Oh, that sucks. Want to share mine?”

“You have egg sandwiches.”

“So?”

“Egg makes me feel nauseous.”

Laughter. “Bram, everything makes you feel nauseous. You’re such a delicate flower.”

_Bram_. A name, finally! It’s unusual, and it weirdly suits him so well- a little nerdy, unique; perfect.

Bram laughs too, at himself, and it’s soft and inviting and oh freakin’ hell, Simon’s stomach is swooping again. “Yes, I’m delicate, don’t mock me. Go back to your chair, I’m pretty sure those boys are going to start running around the pool again and I don’t want to be the one to have to yell at them again.”

“I hate to break it to you, but as a lifeguard you kind of have to yell at people sometimes.”

“Do you think I’m someone who likes yelling?” Simon glances up to see that Bram’s eyebrows are raised.

“I repeat: you’re such a delicate flower.”

“I repeat: you’re mocking me. It’s bruising my ‘delicate’ feelings.”

Garrett shakes his head, grinning, before walking back to his chair. It takes a moment for Simon to realise that Abby is snapping her fingers is in face; when he looks over in surprise both she and Leah are watching him, smirking. “Done listening to their conversation?”

“What were you saying to me?” he asks, sidestepping this.

“I was asking if you wanted any food” she replies, bringing a pile of stuff out her bag: apples, bottles of water, granola bars. Bless Abby- always prepared.

“Of course I want food, don’t insult me” he grins back. “Do you have any Oreos?”

Abby laughs, throwing him a packet. “You’re so predictable. And you know I will always bring Oreos for you, because I am the best.”

“You are the best” he confirms, opening the packet and taking a bite.

Leah sits up, stretching her arms over her head, her hair slipping over her shoulders. “Come in the pool with me” she says, taking Abby’s hand and giving it a little pull.

“So needy” she grins back, kissing her cheek before they both get up and head into the water with about half the guys around the poolside turning to watch Abby go.

It feels strange to be the only one sat at the side, watching his friends splashing through the water and squinting through the sun. Simon is also even more aware of Bram sat just metres away from him, diligently watching the pool. He furiously argues with himself for a full moment before he stands up so abruptly he almost falls over, causing Bram to throw him an alarmed look.

_Again: smooth, Spier_. At least now that he’s standing up, awkwardly looking right at Bram, he can’t back down. “Hey.” The word comes out a little quiet, until he clears his throat and offers him a smile. _Don’t act like a nerd._ Inside his head, it’s panic and embarrassment and _oh God, what have I done?_

Bram still looks alarmed, and his eyes keep ducking away from Simon’s. “Er, hey.” He’s so shy, and Simon feels his heart expand.

“It’s not like I was listening to your conversation or anything- um, I kind of was, but not in a creepy way- but I heard you don’t have any lunch.” _Great start. Not_. “So, do you want any Oreos?” He holds up the packet.

Bram just stares back at him, wide-eyed. It’s like he can’t quite believe what’s happening.

The silence is going to stretch out for a year, Simon can just feel it. “But if you don’t like Oreos, that’s completely fine. We, er, have apples and granola bars too. Or you might not be hungry. I don’t know.” He never should have stood up. He’s going to crumple right now from the embarrassment.

But, then. The sun comes out: Bram’s mouth spreads into a nervous smile, cute and hopeful. “I love Oreos, actually.”

“Really?” Relieved, Simon feels his own smile grow almost weirdly wide. They’re both grinning at each other now, like Cheshire Cats. “So do I! Aren’t they just like, the best food ever?”

“Woah, I can tell that your love for them is pretty strong.”

“You can say that I’m a committed fan, yes. Here.” He holds up the packet again, and Bram takes it.

“Thanks” he says, finally making eye contact without looking away. And _oh_ , his eyes are so brown and his lashes…you could sweep the floor with eyelashes like that. Simon’s stomach is doing flips worthy of Olympic Gold Medal standards. “This is really nice of you.”

“That’s ok. And I promise I don’t make a habit of listening to peoples’ conversations. Usually” he adds, relieved when Bram smiles.

“Don’t worry, I forgive you.” He holds up the Oreos. “These are a good bribe, anyway.”

Simon glances over towards the pool- Abby, Leah and Nick are moving towards the steps to get out and make their way over here. “I’m Simon, by the way” he says quickly.

Bram smiles, and his voice is so quiet. “Bram. It’s nice…” he pauses, going a little pink, “…to finally talk to you.”

Bram blushing is maybe the best thing Simon has ever seen. He’s just opening his mouth to reply when he feels a light tap on his arm, and there is Cal Price, a towel slung round his shoulders like he’s about to leave. “Hey again.”

Again, the ridiculousness of this situation strikes Simon again. Two cute boys talking to him at once. “Hey, you leaving?”

“Yeah. But I just wanted to let you know that Taylor Metternich is having a party on Friday, and she told me to tell you that you’re invited. And you can bring your friends too, of course.”

Taylor is in Simon’s Drama Club too, and though she’s slightly annoying the prospect of a party is exciting, especially at her house- her parties are said to be legendary with each one always talked about for months afterwards. To be honest most of the rumours are probably started by Taylor herself, but they still sound awesome anyway. “So, do you think I’ll see you there?” Cal goes on, smiling a little.

“Yeah, it sounds fun.”

His smile widens. “Great. See you then.” His hand grazes Simon’s arm, so lightly he almost thinks he’s imagined it, before he walks away. By that point Abby, Leah and Nick have bounded up. “What’s that about a party?” Abby asks excitedly. She can hear the word ‘party’ from a mile away.

“Taylor’s having one, Cal said we could all go.”

“Interesting that Cal came to specially tell you that” Abby says, her mouth twitching a little. Before Simon can read too much into this statement Nick is already asking who else do they think will be going and the conversation is excitedly spilling towards Friday. And when Simon glances back up at Bram he’s looking away from him, at the pool, and doesn’t look back down.

At least the Oreo packet is glinting silver in the sun as it sticks out his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

“I think Greenfeld is daydreaming again.”

“Aw bless. Dude, come back to the land of the living.”

Bram blinks, realising that the majority of his soccer team are grinning with amusement at him. The twenty or so of them are squished into two booths in the corner of Wafflehouse, the table covered in empty plates sticky with the syrup that had covered the ridiculous amount of waffles they’d eaten. To be fair they had just finished a friendly match (which had become very competitive) and all were starving and probably very sweaty.

Most of the boys are already shaking their heads at him and moving on, but Garrett leans closer and nudges his arm with a grin. “Let me guess. Thinking about your Simon boy again?”

“He’s not _my_ Simon” Bram mutters back to his lap, nervously glancing up to see if anyone is listening. Even though Garrett is always saying that the guys wouldn’t care that he’s gay, which is probably true for the majority despite the ‘gay’ jokes they all seem to find so hilarious, but Bram has only ever been confident enough to come out to Garrett. And that in itself was stressful enough. He can’t help the worries that flash in his brain at the thought of it: what if they think he’s checking them out in the shower room? What if they don’t want to talk to him anymore because they feel awkward?

Anyway, it’s not like he’s going to have to worry about it much longer. After the summer him and Garrett are transferring schools- from the expensive all-boys school his dad has been paying for to the comprehensive and closer Creekwood High. Bram keeps telling himself it will be good that his dad will be saving money and it will be so much easier to get to, but that doesn’t stop him worrying. Him meeting new people= probably pretty awkward.

It takes ages for the soccer group to disperse- there’s a lot of back slapping and handshakes and other stuff that makes Bram feel a little uncomfortable. “It sucks that you’re leaving Greenfeld, you so could have got captain this season.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“Jesus, you’re so modest!”

“I’m a little offended that you didn’t think I would become captain, dude” points out Garrett to general laughter and then they’re all finally trooping out, arms slung around each other’s shoulders. Bram says he needs the bathroom and waves them out before he gets up.

When he’s coming back out the bathroom, which is opposite the girl’s bathroom, a younger looking girl walks out at the same moment he does. Bram freezes. Because the girl has Simon’s face.

Long, straight blonde hair, large grey eyes and slender lips. The girl frowns at him for a moment, understandably a little freaked out by being stared out so intently, before she continues walking.

Embarrassed, Bram continues walking too, but unable to stop himself as he watches her go back to her table. She slides into a seat beside another blonde girl, obviously her older sister… _who also has Simon’s face._

Which makes sense because, in the booth seat opposite them, is Simon himself. The older sister is laughing at something he’s saying, and he pushes his glasses up his nose as he speaks which is an unfairly adorable move.

Bram thinks: either I speak to him, and completely embarrass myself. Or: I run. He chooses the section option, hurrying towards the door at the exact same moment he hears, “Hey! Bram!”

Can he pretend he didn’t hear? No, it’s too obvious. Slowly, heart thumping hard in his chest, he turns to see Simon looking at him in surprise. When Bram looks at him his face opens up into a smile and he makes a little beckoning motion over to the table. Both his sisters are staring at him too, the younger in definite distrust and the older with an almost excited intrigue. “Hey” he says quietly when he reaches their table, too nervous to look at any of them directly. His heart is actually beating almost painfully loudly. This is what happens around Simon. Fast heartbeat, sweaty palms, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He must think him an utter moron unable to form coherent sentences.

Which is why it sucks even more that it appears that Simon already has…a _thing_ with that boy from the pool who was talking to him yesterday, the boy with the bangs. Who was undeniably also cute, but still. It hasn’t stopped Bram from inwardly moping about it since then.

“Hey, sit down” Simon says, still smiling. How can he be so chilled out? “This is my older sister Alice, and my younger sister Nora. Guys, this is Bram, my…friend.” The pause between the two last words is tiny and smoothly hurried over, but he does look over to Bram as he says it, half-raising one shoulder like _is that okay? Are we friends?_ Bram almost feels lightheaded.

“Nice to meet you” Alice said, her voice friendly. “I like your soccer jersey, by the way. It suits you.”

“Yeah, it does” Simon adds and then Bram doesn’t know where to look. He’s pretty sure he’s blushing. And he’s also hyper aware that he probably smells sweaty, which is why he’s leaning as far away from Simon on the vinyl seat as he can. Though Simon’s wearing an old looking blue t-shirt and denim shorts, his hair messy and flopping over his glasses, something in Bram aches when he looks at him.

Alice turns to Nora, who is still eyeing Bram distrustfully but is shy enough to duck her eyes away if he looks at her directly. Even though it’s intimidating under her gaze, it’s kind of nice in a way to know that Simon has a family that care about him. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Nora, you want to come with?”

Nora looks away from Bram to look at Alice like she’s being stupid. “What? I literally just went.”

Sighing softly, Alice holds her gaze meaningfully until Nora colours, nodding. “Oh. Sure.” The two of them get up, Bram catching the wink Alice throws Simon as they leave. It makes Simon clear his throat, and for a moment it’s quiet between them and Bram can’t bear it. In his brain, he’s trying desperately to think of something clever or witty to say. Normally, he loves words, and he prides himself on his vocabulary. It just doesn’t seem to work around Simon, is the problem.

Thankfully, Simon saves them both. “So, you play soccer.”

“Yep.” Bram nods, adjusting his sleeve for no reason at all. “I’ve been doing it for years. Do you like soccer?”

“Sure, I’m amazing at those keepy-in-the-air things…wait, what are they called?” Simon thinks hard. “Keepy-uppeys?”

Bram’s eyes flicker up to him, smiling quietly. “Keepy-in-the-air things?”

Simon laughs, shrugging again like he’s nervous but pretending not to be. It makes Bram feel a little better. “Maybe your school team will play against the Shadywood Creek team next year then. Nick is in our soccer team by the way- oh, he’s the guy who comes to the pool with me- but he’s kind of crap at it.” He grins. “Don’t tell him I ever said that though, he’ll be so wounded.”

Bram takes a breath. “Actually, hopefully I’ll be playing _with_ Nick next year.”

Simon’s brow crinkles up in confusion. “What?”

“Garrett and I- the other lifeguard- are transferring to your school.”

Simon’s eyes widen behind his glasses. “What, really?” He sounds genuinely excited, and Bram can’t help but smile, even if Simon’s just trying to be nice to him. “That’s so cool. I guess we’ll see each other around quite a bit then- do you know your classes yet? How about Mr Wise’s AP English?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m in that class.”

“Awesome! He has this couch in the corner which admittedly is kind of saggy, but it’s really comfortable and he always lets people sit on it.” Simon is talking fast, but when he sees Bram’s expression he stops, grinning a little. “I mean, the subject is good too, I’m just trying to sell the couch to you.” Bram chuckles. “If you’re in AP English, I’m guessing you like reading.”

According to his mom, he reads too much. “Of course I like reading.”

“And you like Harry Potter?” Judging by Simon’s hopeful expression, Bram is glad he’s able to nod honestly. “Yes, I’m so relieved you said that! I just don’t _get_ people who don’t like Harry Potter.”

Despite the fact that he’s inwardly melting, Bram manages to actually get out a whole two sentences. “I completely agree with you. What’s better- Harry Potter or Oreos?”

There’s a pause where Simon dramatically gapes at him, making Bram laugh again. God, he’s practically _giggly_. “Are you trying to kill me here? I honestly can’t decide. Ah, wait, the killer question: what Hogwarts house are you in?”

“That does reveal a lot about a person” Bram agrees. “I’m Ravenclaw.”

He has to smile at Simon’s nod, how seriously he’s taking this. “Yeah, I can see that. Guess what I am.”

“I’m guessing you’re…also Ravenclaw?”

Immediately, Simon makes a face of such dramatic disgust that Bram bites his lip to stop himself from chuckling again. “Ew! No, I’m definitely too lazy for that.”

“Okay…er, Hufflepuff?”

Simon smiles at him, leaning forward to sip at his orange juice. “That’s right.” So Simon is loyal, and friendly. And funny. And cute. And aah, Bram is going to explode.

“Oreos and Harry Potter- any other interesting devotions?”

He thinks for a moment. “I like drama too. I’m in the school drama club; last year we performed the play Oliver. Do you like theatre?”

“Watching theatre, yes. Acting onstage in front of…well, that’s not really my thing.” He pauses, building up courage before admitting with a quiet smile, “it would be fun to come watch your plays though.”

Simon holds his gaze, a similar soft smile on his mouth. “Yeah” he says, his voice a little faint. Bram can’t look away despite how pink he feels and how fast his pulse is right now; everything centering in on Simon and his grey eyes, his weird Oreo obsession, the way his brow scrunches up…

“Hey, Simon, I think Nora and I are going to head home.” It’s Alice, standing over them and looking apologetic to have interrupted. “Do you want a ride, or…” her eyes drift towards Bram, smiling.

Bram stands up abruptly. “It’s okay, I should probably be going too. It was nice to meet you” he says to Alice and Nora. Nora just nods, not looking at him, whilst Alice agrees with another friendly smile. Swallowing, he looks back at Simon, still waiting for the perfect words to come.

Simon gets there first. “See you around?” Is his voice hopeful? Bram so wants to believe it is.

All he can do is nod and offer him a small smile before he heads out the building, half wanting to skip with every step.

 

Simon can guess what Alice is going to say before she even opens her mouth. “Your friend Bram was really cute today, bub.” Her voice is casual as she types on her phone as she speaks, probably texting her boyfriend Theo. Theo is nice, but Alice has been spending practically every second of her time with him since she got back from college for the summer, which sucks because that means they hardly get to see her. Simon can understand it though. Of course you would spend all your time with someone if you liked them that much.

“I don’t know him that well” he replies, honestly.

“Yeah?” she looks up. This is the thing with Alice. She’s never too pushy or annoying about getting information, just takes her time and waits for you to speak- which is probably why Simon normally comes to her if he wants to talk about something, even though he sees her the least.

Nora is sitting on the couch with them in the den watching TV, but Simon is almost sure that instead of really watching her programme she’s listening to their conversation.

“Yeah, we just met at the pool.” Simon hugs his knees to his chest, staring at his Hufflepuff socks he got for Christmas last year. Looking at them is making him think about talking to Bram, and then he’s thinking about Bram wearing his soccer jersey and then he’s thinking about the fact that Bram is moving to Shadywood Creek High and he knows he’s smiling too much, but he can’t help it. “He’s a lifeguard.”

“A lifeguard!” Alice repeats. “That’s cool. Does he have that Baywatch run across the beach thing going on?”

“What?”

Nora shoots him a look. _Definitely_ listening to their conversation. “You’ve never watched Baywatch?” When Simon shakes his head, she mutters, “And you go on at me for not having watched Harry Potter.”

Simon opens his mouth indignantly, ready to defend Harry Potter by any means necessary, but Alice says smoothly, “Bram is a sweet name, too.”

Now he’s trying not to smile again. “Yeah, I like it. Kind of weird.”

“It’s short for Abraham.” She laughs when he gapes at her. “I’m guessing you didn’t realise that?”

Bram is called Abraham. _Abraham Abraham Abraham_. Somehow, it changes everything.

Suddenly sitting up straighter, Alice pulls her phone back out. “Do you know his surname?”

“No, and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you. You’re just going to stalk him on Facebook.”

“How could you even think that of me, bub? I’m betrayed.” When he just gives her a look she grins. “Fine, I have my methods anyway. I can just look up his school soccer team’s page and find him that way.” _Crap, she’s right. Why hasn’t he done that before now?!_ “But I won’t, because I’m a good sister. You can have your secret boy.”

“Hey, he’s not-”

“What’s this about Simon’s ‘secret boy’?” It’s their dad, suddenly poking his head round the door with a stupid grin on his face that means he’s in the mood for teasing. _Great freakin’ timing_. “Is this boy the reason that you were so excited to go to the pool the other day?”

Simon can’t believe it- his mom’s betrayed him. “Mom!” he bursts out indignantly.

A moment later she appears in the doorway too. “Hmm?”

“Simon is embarrassed that you told me that he was excited to go to the pool because you suspected it was about a boy” his dad reports cheerfully, with a wink in Simon’s direction.

At least his mom has the grace to look guilty, whilst Alice and Nora laugh. Simon, meanwhile, can feel his cheeks getting hot. _This freakin’ family_. “I’m sorry, was that wrong? It was cute, I was excited for you. I didn’t think this one would go around talking about it.” She pokes their dad in the side; he pretends to double over in pain.

“So are we allowed to know the gossip, or is it only for Spier kids to know?”

Alice looks at Simon, eyebrows raised, and he shrugs, wanting nothing more than to bury his face in a cushion and disappear. Or that his family weren’t so embarrassing. “Guys, it’s not a big deal. Simon just has a new friend called Bram, who’s a lifeguard at the pool.” Alice is the best person ever sometimes.

“Bram” his mom repeats, looking thoughtful. “Short for Abraham? What’s his surname, honey?” She says this all as casually as possible, but Simon narrows his eyes at her.

“Alice just tried this. I’m not telling you so that you can Facebook stalk him.”

She pretends to look shocked. “What, I wouldn’t do that. I was just interested.”

“Okay.” With his embarrassment meter firmly nearing warning levels, he stands up. “This conversation is over, I’m going upstairs.”

“I swear he’s blushing” he hears his dad say as he leaves the room, and his mom shushes him. Simon’s insides are squirming and his dad is definitely right about the blushing thing, but that doesn’t mean he can’t keep the secret grin off his mouth. As soon as he’s safely in his room and away from any awkward family members he logs onto his laptop and pulls up Facebook, searching for Bram’s school’s soccer team. Alice is such a genius. Once he finds it it’s also easy to find Bram in the many squad photos- Simon’s stomach squeezes to see him among the group with a large grin, all their arms thrown around each other. It’s nice to see something triumphant and relaxed in his normally shy expression, reflecting a different side to him that Simon aches to know. There’s other action photos of them playing, one in particular where Bram is dribbling the ball down the pitch. Is it possible to fall in love with a person’s calves?

The name of the person tagged in the photo is Bram Greenfeld. When he finds it, Simon stares at the two words for a moment, his grin growing bigger. Okay, he is such an idiot. But it gives him a weird kind of thrill to finally know Bram’s full name, which is somehow so perfect for him. Then he gives into the temptation of clicking onto Bram’s profile. Its unsurprisingly sparse- the only pictures he has up are his profile pictures which are all soccer team photos, and the only details he has are where he lives and goes to school. Simon expected that Bram wouldn’t be the type of person to post loads on Facebook, but he’s still disappointed that he can’t really learn anything more about him. At that moment his phone buzzes.

**ABBY: I heard you and sexy Bram had a date today at WaHo?!!**

Rolling his eyes, Simon fires back a reply. 

**SIMON: How did you know that? And it wasn’t a DATE**

**ABBY: Nora told Leah, and Leah told me.** _(A sunglasses emoji)_ **Tomorrow (when we go back to the pool!!) you need to tell me all the gossip about your DATE**

Of course Nora has betrayed him- she and Leah have become so close now that they’re in their band together.

**SIMON: I hate you**

Abby texts back ‘I love you too babe’ with a lot of kissey faces which makes him smile because it’s just so Abby.

For a moment he hovers the mouse over the friend request button, but then decides that Bram would probably be very freaked out to know that Simon had been stalking him online. Instead he closes his laptop and jumps back onto his bed, throwing his hands over his face. He almost wants to laugh about how ridiculous it is, how much he likes this boy he doesn’t even know, and how he can’t seem to do a damn thing about it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I haven't updated this story in AGES and to be honest I'd kind of forgotten about it and fallen out of love with it. But recently I've been getting a lot of comments asking me to continue it (the magic of Love, Simon gracing movie theatres means more people are getting into the fandom I guess!) so I thought I would. Hope you enjoy x
> 
> P.S. I haven't been able to see Love, Simon yet because I live in the UK and we've been cursed with a later release date but I'm ridiculously excited for it!

 

The next day is finally the day of Taylor’s party, and the excitement brewing over it is kind of infectious.

Nick rests his elbows on his sun lounger and leans forward on his front, grinning. “Okay, I got one. At her last party, a group of people were playing strip poker and it ended up with them skinny dipping in Taylor’s pool.”

Abby snorts. “No. No way. Taylor is such a prude, she would never allow that to happen.”

Leah considers this, digging in her bag for more sunscreen. “What if she was drunk though?”

“I need your final answers, people. Simon?”

Simon snaps his attention away from Bram’s empty chair- he hasn’t seen him since they arrived at the pool ten minutes ago, not that that’s a big deal or anything- back to the conversation. “Not true.”

Whilst Abby agrees with him, Leah says true and Nick grins, pointing at her. “Leah is the winner.”

She smirks, leaning back in her chair.

They’ve been playing a game since they arrived where Nick tells stories from Taylor’s past parties and the rest of them have to guess whether they actually happened or not, and it’s proving quite amusing. None of them have actually been to any of her parties before- because Abby only came to Creekwood last year, and before that Leah always said that parties were stupid and so they just didn’t bother going. “Next: Taylor and Martin Addison made out when they were both really drunk.”

“That is not true” Abby says between giggles.

Making a face, Leah mutters, “Taylor would much rather be kissing you, anyway.”

Simon and Nick grin at each other. “Here we go. Another domestic.”

“ _Oh Abby, you’re so pretty_!” Leah says, rolling her eyes. “ _Oh Abby, you have such a nice voice._ You’re the only person she compliments apart from herself.”

Abby grins, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Jealous much?”

“God, I’m not jealous…”

“No? That’s disappointing, it’s kind of cute.”

“Yeah? Then in that case, I’m so jealous” Leah mumbles, smiling at her as Abby laughs and kisses her. Simon can feel himself smiling as he watches them, how happy they obviously are with each other, but at the same time it’s making something ache inside his chest. Something that aches even more as he casts another glance at Bram’s empty lifeguard chair. “Wait, is it true or not?” he asks Nick.

He laughs. “No, I made that one up.”

The conversation rolls on as Abby starts discussing what she plans on wearing later that night as Simon closes his eyes behind his glasses and lets the sun soak into his body, half-listening to their conversation and half-listening to the chatter and splashing around the poolside. And then he hears someone clear their throat. And a quiet, polite voice saying, “Hey.”

“Hey!” Abby says, suspiciously excited, at the same moment Simon sits bolt upright and opens his eyes.

And in in front of him is Bram Greenfeld of course, wearing his neatly buttoned polo shirt and red swimming trunks, smiling shyly at him. And in his hand is a packet of Oreos, which he extends towards Simon. “So, I actually remembered my lunch today and I thought I’d return the favour of the other day.”

He takes the packet. “Thank you.” There’s a tiny pause as they both look at each other, grinning, until Abby shifts a little beside him and Simon realises that they’re all watching them. “Um, these are my friends.” They all go around introducing themselves and Bram nods and smiles back. All of a sudden Simon realises he’s babbling, but he feels like he has to fill any moment of silence. “Next year Bram is starting at our school! He’s going to try out for the soccer team because he played soccer at his old school. Also he’s going to be in our English class and I was telling him all about the couch-”

Thankfully, Nick interrupts his spiel, meaning Simon can gratefully shut his mouth. “You play soccer?” They immediately fall into ‘soccer talk’ with a lot of words and positions Simon doesn’t understand, but it’s a relief to see Bram slowly relax as they get excited together in that weird way sporty boys do which is completely alien and yet still adorable to Simon. Apparently Abby and Leah know more about soccer than he does because they start chipping in too, leaving Simon sat there feeling like an idiot and not having a clue what they’re talking about.

Finally though, Bram looks back towards his chair and bites his lip. “I should go probably go back, my break is over. It was nice meeting you all though.” He smiles at them all, his eyes going to Simon last of all, before he gets up and walks back to his chair.

“Okay” says Abby, her smile huge and beaming. “He is such a _gentleman_.”

“Watch out Simon, Abby’s got her eyes on him” Leah says, nudging him in the side.

He opens his mouth to reply, his eyes still on the view that is Bram Greenfeld walking back to his chair, before he jumps to his feet. Behind him Abby calls his name in confusion but he ignores her, walking right up to Bram and tapping him on the shoulder.

Bram spins round, wide eyed.

“What time does your shift end today?” he asks a little breathlessly, so that it almost comes out as one incoherent word.

“I’ll be out of here by five thirty.”

He can literally feel his friends’ eyes on his back, and no doubt Garrett is watching them from across the pool, but Simon forces himself to go on. “Are you doing anything after you’re done?”

Bram’s grin turns a little mischievous, his eyes ducking towards Simon’s, and it’s a side to him that Simon has never seen before. He likes it though. A lot. “I don’t know, am I?”

“You could hang out with me. If you want to, I mean.”

“Yeah. I mean, _yeah_.”

“Okay.” They grin at each other for a moment- why do they both turn into Cheshire Cats when they look at each other?- before Simon nods and walks back to his seat. As he predicted, he’s instantly bombarded with questions and teasing, but he doesn’t even care because when he looks at Bram they exchange a small smile. And it feels like they have a special secret just between them that no one else knows about, and Simon carries it inside him for the rest of the day.

 

It's actually five forty when Simon walks up to the gate enclosing the outdoor pool, because Abby gave him a huge talk on how it wasn’t cool to arrive too early and look too keen.

But he still feels a pang of guilt to see Bram waiting there patiently, wearing a pair of navy shorts and a light blue top which looks so good with his skin. The only thing Simon’s seen him wearing apart from his work clothes is his soccer kit, and so he gets a little jump in his stomach when he sees him. Bram gives him a nervous but excited grin when he reaches him, twisting the strap of his rucksack between his hands. “Hey.”

“Hey.” They start walking in the same direction, almost like they arranged it without speaking. It’s that perfect time in a summer evening where the light paints everything in gold, and people are mowing their lawns or starting up BBQs in their back yards. “So, how was the rest of your shift?”

“Pretty uneventful, to be honest. Which is good because I’m the worst lifeguard ever- I hate shouting at people.”

“I saw you tell off that kid for running the other day” Simon points out.

Bram visibly cringes. “I forgot you saw that. Actually, it would be good if you could forget it too.”

Simon laughs. “You were good! Very professional, honestly. I feel like you’re one of those super modest people, like the type of person who gets amazing grades all the time but always downplays it.”

Bram opens and closes his mouth. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

Simon just smiles at him. “Yeah, you pretty much just confirmed my suspicions.” It didn’t feel like they had a destination, but they must have done because they end up at the local park. It’s almost empty of the kids who are normally running around and yelling, probably because they’re all having dinner at home at this time of the evening. They sit on the swings and Simon twists his round and round like he used to do when he was younger until he releases it and spins round in the air, whilst Bram watches him with a small smile and swings back and forth sedately. “So,” Bram says as he swings, “I don’t actually know your full name yet.”

“Simon Spier. You?” Bram doesn’t need to know Simon stalked him on Facebook of course.

“That’s a very nice alliteration there. Bram Greenfeld.”

“Isn’t Bram short for Abraham?”

Bram looks surprised. “Yeah, it is. Most people don’t guess that though.”

They continue talking, and Simon learns a lot about Bram, and the more he learns the more he likes him. He learns that Bram lives with his mom most of the time, but spends most of the holidays with his dad in Savannah. He learns that Bram is an only child. He learns that Bram wants to major in English Literature at college, and his mom is aiming for Harvard or Yale for him but he doubts he’ll get in (of course). He learns that Bram’s favourite movie is Dead Poet’s Society (which Simon has never watched); that Garrett has been his best friend since Elementary school; that he loves superheroes and is Jewish-Episcopalian.

Half way through their conversation they get off the swings and sit down on the grass, Bram winding bits of grass between his fingers as he talks. Simon stretches out his leg close to Bram’s, hyper aware of the few centimeters between them as they talk. It’s nice how Bram’s nervousness falls away as they talk, how he looks up more and laughs easily, their gazes snagging for longer and longer moments as Simon realizes how much is hidden behind Bram’s polite and quiet exterior, how much he still has to learn about him. When he runs out of things to ask about Bram’s favorite superheroes, he asks as casually as possible, “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Bram goes still for a moment, but his voice is clear. “No.”

Simon takes a breath, staring again at the gap between their legs. “Boyfriend?”

“Not currently.” Bram’s eyes dart over to his again, and Simon feels a little thrill in his stomach. “What about you?”

He grins at him, teasingly. “Do I have a girlfriend?”

Bram bites his lip to stop himself from grinning. “Boyfriend.”

“Same answer as you. Also, my friend Taylor is having a party tonight, and you should come. Feel free to bring Garrett too, if you want.”

Now Bram is staring at their legs too, and casually shifts a little so that the bare skin of their calves are touching. It’s ridiculous, but it actually makes Simon feel giddy. “Would that not be a bit weird? Seeing as I don’t know her?”

“You’ll be my guest. And I bet loads of random people will turn up anyway, you won’t stand out.” Bram still looks very hesitant, so he adds, “It will be fun. Please say you’ll come.”

“Why?” Bram challenges, holding his gaze.

Simon doesn’t look away either. “Because I want you to.” He gets his phone out his pocket. “Text me what you decide to do, it doesn’t start until eight.” They swap numbers, and even though it doesn’t really mean anything, Simon can feel his heart beating fast as they do it, seeing Bram save his name into his phone.

“I should probably head home, so my mom doesn’t kill me for missing dinner” Bram says, looking at the time on his phone.

Disappointed, Simon nods even though he should probably be going home now too. “So I’ll see you later then? I’ll text you the address too.”

Bram hesitates. “I’ll see, but no promises.”

“See you at eight then” Simon grins back, making him laugh, before they start walking in opposite directions away from each other.

 

**SIMON: Did you get the address?**

**BRAM: Yeah I did, thanks**

**SIMON: So do you think you’re coming tonight?**

**BRAM: I’m not sure yet**

**SIMON: Your so mysterious, I didn’t expect this. Trying to keep me in suspense?**

**BRAM: *you’re (sorry I’m so annoying about grammar)**

**BRAM: Haha, is it working?**

**SIMON: If it was anyone else but you, I would find it annoying ;) And yes, it is, I'm on tenterhooks**

 

 It’s hardly surprising that Taylor’s house is absolutely huge. It practically looks like a mansion, with people walking over the lawn and into the front door. Thumping music is pouring out the door, and Simon can already feel it in his chest as they draw closer.

Leah is grumbling under her breath, pulling at the short skirt Abby lent her. “I can’t believe I’m wearing this. You can practically see my underwear.”

“Yeah, but you look hot” Abby says, grinning at her.

“Plus we’ve all seen you in a bikini, it’s the same thing” Simon adds, causing Leah to shoot him a look.

Taylor is standing at the door welcoming people, wearing a tight silvery dress. “Hey guys!” she says loudly when they approach, waving as if they were going to have trouble spotting her. “Oh Abby, your dress is nice. It’s not close-fitting like mine, but I have that type of body shape where everything looks good on me, you know? And you don’t really have that.”

Simon and Nick both hide their laughter behind their hands as Abby blinks at her. “Um, thanks?”

“Must be a struggle to choose between clothes when everything looks so good on you” Leah deadpans.

Taylor nods seriously, not picking up on her sarcasm at all. “Yeah, it really is. But I can normally afford to just buy everything I like.”

“Oh, that’s handy.”

Simon is still trying not to laugh as Taylor ignores them to greet the next group of people arriving, so they move further into the house. The party spills through the lounge and out the French doors onto the patio, where there’s a large pool with a few people splashing around. It’s a normal party setup: lots of people in close proximity, dancing and chatting and kissing, and lots of alcohol being passed around. A quick scan of the room tells him Bram isn’t here, but then again the space is so tightly packed it’s hard to see.

“I’ll go get drinks” Nick says, and Abby follows him because a group of people call her name and start waving.

When Simon and Leah are left alone she turns to him, eyebrows raised. “Is Bram coming tonight then?”

“I’m not sure, he wasn’t exactly clear about it.”

She smiles a little, watching him carefully. “You really like him, don’t you.”

Just like with Abby, it’s so hard hiding things from Leah. “I’ve only known him for like a week.”

She rolls her eyes. “That doesn’t matter. Abby’s right: you’re like a puppy.”

“ _What?_ She said that?”

“Yeah, and it’s true. About Bram, anyway. And-” she abruptly stops talking, looking behind Simon so that he turns in curiosity.

And there is Cal Price, holding two beers. “Hey, I got you a drink if you want one” he smiles.

“I’m going to go and find Abby” Leah says, leaving them and Simon almost wants to grab her arm and make her stay, because he’s not ready to be alone with Cal Price. Cal Price, who makes him feel all fluttery and stupid, and yet at the same time he can’t stop scanning the room for Bram, and comparing Cal’s blue-green eyes to Bram’s brown ones.

“Are you wearing eyeliner?” Cal asks, peering closer at Simon’s face.

He feels a flutter of embarrassment- Abby had done her and Leah’s makeup before insisting she put some eyeliner on Simon. Privately he likes wearing it, the way it makes him feel and the appreciative glances he gets, but he’s always nervous someone will start mocking him for it. “Yeah.”

“It looks nice” Cal says, and Simon smiles back at him before Cal continues, ““You look tan. Have you been going to the pool a lot?”

“Really? Yeah I have, but normally I just burn, which is really attractive.” Simon pauses. Half of him wants to mention Bram, the cute lifeguard, to make it clear how he feels but would that be really awkward? He doesn’t know if Cal likes him. In all honesty a large part of him _suspects_ Cal likes him, but he can’t be sure and Cal might be freaked out by the suggestion of it.

Cal grins at him. “Well trust me, you don’t look unattractive now.”

Well. Simon clears his throat. That clears that up then.


	5. Chapter 5

To tell the truth, Bram has not been to many parties in his life. In fact he’s only been to one before, because Garrett forced him, but he felt unspeakably awkward because no one could hear him over the loud music and there was a nice girl trying to talk to him and everyone kept asking him why he didn’t want to make out with her. If he remembers correctly, he ended up ringing his mom to take him home early, and he told everyone he felt ill as an excuse.

  
Which is why he can’t blame Garrett for being so surprised about Bram asking him to come with him to this one. “I just didn’t expect you to want to go to a party, dude!” he keeps saying, shaking his head excitedly. “And all for a boy. You’re in over your head, Greenfeld.”

  
Bram opens and closes his mouth, momentarily speechless. “I didn’t tell you this was about Simon.”

  
“Dude, you didn’t have to. Why else would be going to a party at a girl’s house neither of us have met?”  
  
  
Bram doesn’t reply because by now they’ve reached the door, and a girl in a silvery dress is frowning at them slightly. “Hi?”  
  
  
“Hey, we’re friends of Simon Spier’s?” he offers.  
  
  
Immediately, her face brightens- she looks like they’re her new favorite people. “ _Really?_ Are you two gay as well?”  
  
  
“No” Garrett says, more out of genuine bewilderment than distaste, before patting Bram’s shoulder. “But he is. Oh wait, sorry if I wasn’t allowed to say that, dude.”  
  
  
Bram shrugs. “It’s fine.”  
  
  
“I’m Taylor” she says excitedly, ushering them in and asking Bram half a dozen questions about how he and Simon met and completely ignoring Garrett before they’re saved by more people arriving.  
  
  
“Oh my God, I thought she would never stop” Garrett mutters as they get a drink. The house is heaving, probably because they’re almost an hour late as Bram took so long to decide whether to come or not. Garrett gets them both beers, and though Bram doesn’t really like the taste he takes a couple of large mouthfuls. “For courage?” Garrett asks, watching him with raised eyebrows, and he nods.  
  
  
Out of nowhere, they’re approached by Simon’s friends Nick and Abby- Abby grins at Bram and throws her arms round him, startling him so much that all he can do is pat her back awkwardly before she steps back, still grinning. “Hey! You came, Simon will be so happy.”  
  
  
Nick is laughing. “Are you already drunk, Abby? You’ve had like two beers.”  
  
  
She swats him on the arm. “I’m not drunk, I’m just excited. Stop mothering me.” Turning to Garrett, she introduces herself and when Bram mentions that Garrett also wants to try out for the Shadycreek school soccer team he and Nick instantly fall into an intense soccer discussion. Bram is only half-listening as he looks around the packed room for Simon, eventually spotting him in-between groups of people, talking to someone Bram can’t see. He can only glimpse his profile, but he’s wearing a white t-shirt and jeans (Bram feels a little overdressed in his button-down navy shirt) and smiling and Bram can already feel his heart beating faster, his brain sparking like two wires being struck together.  
  
  
With another large gulp of beer, he sneaks away from Garrett and the others to make his way over to Simon, forcing himself to try and think of something witty and smart to say to him so that he doesn’t freeze up as usual. He’s still struggling when a group of people move away to go outside to give him a clearer view of who Simon is talking to. Bram freezes.  
  
It’s Cal from the pool, brushing his bangs out his eyes and smiling at Simon and standing much closer than necessary. It’s clear that _he_ has no problem saying something witty and smart- Simon is now laughing, their eyes meeting, and there’s a sudden pain in Bram’s chest. He feels like such an idiot. Standing here in the wrong clothes in a room of people he doesn’t know, trying to approach a boy who will forever be funnier, more confident and more popular than him.  
  
  
It’s Cal who’s facing him, and he pauses in what he’s saying to look at Bram for a moment, probably wondering why he’s being stared at by a weird stranger. Noticing this, Simon turns around and though all Bram wants to do is run, or even better disappear entirely, he’s now face to face with Simon Spier with his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. As usual.  
  
  
“Hey” Simon gives him an easy smile, but Bram suspects that the beer in his hand is the reason for his big smile, not Bram’s actual presence. He’s probably inwardly annoyed at Bram for interrupting his talk with Cal, which is understandable- Bram isn’t going to be bitter, he just wants to leave and forget this whole thing.  
  
  
“Hey” he replies, quiet. Which is just the witty and smart quip he was looking for.

  
“You actually came- should I be impressed with my own powers of persuasion? Or are you just a secret party animal?” Simon goes on. He’s grinning, just on the edge of tipsy, and he’s so unfairly cute that Bram’s chest hurts.  
  
  
“Oh, I’m a definitely a secret party animal. Just wait until I start tearing up the dancefloor.” Both Simon and Cal laugh, but Bram still feels as tense as ever. He clears his throat. “Anyway, I should leave you two to-”  
  
  
At that moment, once again, he’s interrupted by the arrival of Abby practically running into his side. “We’re playing Spin The Bottle” she announces, grabbing Simon’s arm and yanking him. “All of you have to play, and no excuses.”  
  
  
“Or what?” Simon challenges.  
  
  
“Or I’ll tell everyone that you used to have a huge poster of Draco-”  
  
  
“Okay” Simon says loudly, blushing a little, “I’m playing. Are you two in?”  
  
  
“Sure” says Cal at once, and though Bram is ready to refuse he finds himself swept up in the group of people heading towards the middle of the room where a circle of players is already being formed. At one point he’s pretty sure Simon’s hand is on his arm, but Bram almost trips over an empty beer bottle on the floor and then he finds himself being yanked down by Garrett so that he’s sitting cross legged in the circle.  
  
  
Nick is still talking to Garrett on his other side, the two of them apparently getting on well, whilst Abby and Leah sit down on Bram’s other side with Simon and Cal beyond them. There are about fifteen people in total, everyone grinning and slightly nervous but trying not to show it, elbowing each other and trying to act cool. Bram doesn’t talk to anyone because his mind is pretty much a blur of panic, and he’s definitely feeling nauseated right now. What would be worse- sitting here and having to kiss a stranger (when he’s never even kissed someone before), or refusing to play and everyone calling him a chicken?  
  
  
“Right, ladies and gentleman” says a gangly guy Bram doesn’t know, his voice dramatic. “Are you ready for a wild time?”  
  
  
“Oh my god, Martin, get on with it” says a girl, rolling her eyes.  
  
  
“You’re keen” he grins at her, making a few people laugh, before he gives the bottle a spin. “Okay, let’s begin. And…it’s Leah!”  
  
  
Leah makes a face, waiting. Abby grins and says, “Kiss the prettiest girl here”, so she leans forward and at once they’re entwined together, seemingly uncaring of the other thirteen people watching them. When the kiss ends there’s a lot of whooping and awwhing. Abby smiles a happy little smile to herself and links her fingers through Leah’s, leaning her head on her shoulder.  
  
  
Every time the bottle is spun Bram holds his breath, flinching every time it spins past him, and only allowing himself to relax a fraction when it lands on someone else. He keeps sending little glances in Simon’s direction, but Simon is laughing along with everyone else and seems completely relaxed. The next time the bottle is spun, it lands on Cal. All the breath leaves Bram’s body, he feels so tense that he’s gripping his fingers together so tightly it almost hurts.  
  
  
“Cal, Cal, Cal” Martin says, tapping his fingers on his chin with a sly grin. “Kiss the person you’re most sexually attracted to here.”  
There’s a long pause, where Cal looks around the circle biting his lip- he’s obviously nervous. Then, all in one move, he releases a breath and leans over to kiss Simon on the lips.

 

 

 

It shouldn’t really be unexpected, after the way Cal was maybe-definitely flirting with him earlier, but Simon is still startled when Cal’s lips meet his own. For a moment he’s frozen, but Cal’s lips are soft and taste like coconut lip balm, and the moment he relaxes Cal’s tongue in his mouth and his fingers are threading into his hair. Simon thinks, _So this is what it’s like kissing a boy instead of a girl._  
  
  
It's a thousand times better. Insanely better. A thunderstorm compared to a few drops of rain.  
  
  
And yet…Bram is watching him right now. Gorgeous, shy Bram, who makes Simon’s stomach feel a lot more fluttery than Cal has ever made it.  
  
  
He breaks apart, a little breathless from the surprise. The rest of the people watching them also seem a little shocked- in effect Cal just came out to the lot of them, before there’s the usual whooping and joking comments that Cal groans and rolls his eyes at.  
  
  
His heart beating hard in his chest and still trying to make sense of what just happened, Simon looks over to his friends- they all look equally as stunned as he feels, but Nick gives him a sly grin. Then he looks at Bram- the other boy is staring at him hard, his whole body rigid. Shame immediately curdles Simon’s stomach, as if he’s been caught cheating. Which is ridiculous, because he and Bram aren’t even together. Everything between him and Bram is so new and delicate and gently unfurling, which is why it stings even more that it feels like he’s just stamped on whatever was growing with his foot.  
  
  
Cal has leaned over and is saying something to him, close to his ear, but Simon isn’t listening because all of sudden Bram has gotten to his feet and is walking away without a word.  
  
  
Garrett yells after him, “What the hell, dude?”, but Bram just slips through a group of people and disappears.  
  
  
There’s a long awkward silence. “ _Dramaaa_ ” Martin sings under his breath, to more laughter, but Simon just snaps, “Shut up, Martin” before he also gets to his feet. Ignoring the whispers and raised eyebrows, he hurries after Bram, pushing through people and chasing him to the door.  
  
  
“Bram!” he calls as Bram opens the front door, but the other boy doesn’t look back before stepping out the house.  
  
  
He's half way down the path, which is covered in red plastic cups and empty beer bottles, the music from the house still pounding behind them, before Simon manages to catch up with him. “Bram, stop. Please.”  
  
  
He thinks Bram will just ignore him, but of course he’s too polite to do that- he turns and stands there, looking at the floor. It’s practically dark, most of their faces cast in shadow, the night quiet apart from the music and a distant car alarm. “I’m sorry” Bram says before Simon can speak, “But I don’t feel very well. I haven’t felt that well all evening actually, my mom’s going to come and pick me up.”  
  
  
Simon doesn’t believe him, but he can hardly accuse Bram of lying. At last he says, before he can lose his nerve, “I’m sorry I kissed Cal. Or he kissed me. Whatever.”  
  
  
Bram finally looks up at him, shrugging. “You don’t need to apologize to me, Simon. At all. If you’re happy, then as your friend of course I’m happy for you too.”  
  
_Why is he so freakin’ polite?_ “So you don’t…you’re not upset about it?”  
  
  
Bram blows out a breath, before giving him a neutral smile. “Why would I be?”  
  
  
_Because I thought you liked me._ The words are right there, but Simon doesn’t have the courage to say them. What if he made it all up? Maybe Bram did just want to be friends after all, and it was all just wishful thinking on his part.  
  
  
There’s a long pause, before Bram says, “My mom is waiting for me round the block. I should go.”  
  
  
As far as Simon knows, Bram hasn’’t even asked him mom to pick him up yet. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay? We could talk.”  
  
  
“I’m sorry, I just don’t feel good.” Bram nods at him. “Hope you enjoy the rest of your night, Simon.”  
  
  
There’s a dozen things Simon could say, but in the end he just nods and walks back into the party, glancing back at the last minute to see Bram fading away into the dark.  


 

 

  
The next morning, at the god forbidden time of 7:75, fifteen minutes before the pool officially opens, Simon is walking up to the pool gate. He feels so tired he’s surprised he can walk straight- he spent most of last night tossing and turning, worrying endlessly about Bram and blaming himself furiously for ruining what could have been. What could have developed between them.

  
He sent Bram five texts last night, and all Bram said was that he was fine and didn’t reply to anything else. It hurt like a knife to the gut, but Simon supposes he deserves it- he shouldn’t have let Cal kiss him. He shouldn’t have kissed him back.  
  
  
When he got back to the party after Bram left, he was bombarded with questions and annoying comments, even from his friends, until he got so irritated that he ended up leaving too. Cal probably hates him now too, which is just fantastic, and the rest of his friends are annoyed that he left so early. The whole situation is pretty much as bad as it could be.  
  
  
Allowing himself to feel sorry for himself for just a moment before he opens the gate, Simon takes a breath before pushing it open. There’s a couple of lifeguards pulling the lane dividers over the pool, and tinny music playing from an old radio sitting on the poolside. A girl he’s never seen before with bright purple hair turns at the sound of his flipflops. “Sorry, the pool isn’t open for another fifteen minutes.”  
  
  
“I’m actually looking for someone that works here. Bram Greenfield?”  
  
  
She frowns for a moment. “Tall, quiet guy? Dark skinned?”  
“That’s him.”  
  
  
“Sorry, he doesn’t work on Saturdays.” She shrugs and turns back to pulling the lane dividers over the water, expecting him to leave, but Simon dawdles for a moment longer, disappointed. The girl glances back over her shoulder. “Do you want me to tell him you came or something?”  
  
  
“Yes please.”  
  
  
She softens a little, looking at him straight on. “You don’t need to look so worried, I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think. I don’t know him that well, but he seems like a sweet guy.”  
  
  
Simon takes a breath, shaking his head. “Maybe, but I did something incredibly stupid. Thanks anyway though.” He starts heading back to the gate, hardly believing his misfortune, when she calls after him, “You two will work it out, I’m sure.”  
  
  
He hopes so.  


 

**SIMON: Hi it’s Simon, I got your number from Nick. I just wanted to ask if Bram is ok?**  
**GARRETT: I think so. He said he felt sick last night**  
**GARRETT: He’ll probably kill me for telling you, but I think he’s lying. He freaked out when you kissed that guy**  
**SIMON: I’ve tried texting him and he’s not replying!**  
**GARRETT: I think he’s pretty embarrassed by the whole thing tbh**  
**SIMON: What should I do then?**  
**GARRETT: If you like him, make it clear. He always overthinks thinks and makes them into a bigger deal than they are**  
**GARRETT: But if you mess him around, I’m gonna have to sort you out (tongue emoji)**  
**SIMON: Haha, I promise I’m being serious though- I do like him**

 

 

 

The thing about Alice is that she can always realise when Simon is upset, even if he doesn’t say anything.  
  
That’s why she ditches her plans with Peter the next day to take him and Nora on an ‘Alice Day of Fun’, which involves going out for ice cream, a picnic in the park and paying for them to go see a stupid comedy movie at the cinema which makes them all laugh anyway. It does help to improve Simon’s mood, and it means he’s not worrying about Bram the whole day, but a downside of Alice’s generosity is that they don’t get back home until five thirty. Which is why he’s now hurrying to the pool with the time on his phone nearing five forty five, praying Bram will still be there. It’s the same time of evening it was when they walked to the park together after his shift, the evening Simon is now privately calling their ‘first date’ in his head, even if it sounds a little ridiculous even to him. On the walk, he breathes in the fragrant summer evening air; kids laughing as they whizz by on bikes and the whir of lawnmowers. It’s the type of evening that encapsulates the mood of summer- like anything could happen.  
  
Like Bram will still be there, and that he’ll forgive him.  
  
  
When Simon gets to the pool he finds the gate thankfully unlocked, but when he first steps in he feels a jolt of disappointment to see it empty. That’s until he notices Bram in the furthest lane streaming through the water in near silent strokes, the water sliding over his round shoulders. Unable to help himself, Simon gazes at his torso for a moment. It’s the first time he’s seen Bram without a shirt, and it turns out he has nice shoulders as well as nice calves. Which is good to know.  
  
  
He clears his throat after a moment. “Are lifeguards allowed to swim after hours?”  
  
  
It feels risky to tease him, but to his relief after Bram’s head whips round in surprise he shrugs after a moment, smiling a little. “Not technically. Why, are you going to tell on me?” A hint of that cheeky Bram again, definitely guarded and under a layer of hurt, but still faintly there.  
  
  
“I haven’t decided.” Simon sits on the edge of the pool, slipping off his flip-flops to dangle his feet in the water as Bram leans on his forearms on the side of the pool a careful distance away from him. There’s a pause between them, a little uncomfortable. “I’m glad I caught you, I wanted to talk to you properly. You weren’t really replying to my texts.”  
  
  
“Sorry about that” Bram says, not really offering an explanation for it- though he doesn’t really need one. Instead he pretends to brush something off his arm, purposely not looking at Simon.  
  
  
“So you’re okay? About Friday, I mean.”  
  
  
“I’m fine, you don’t have to worry about me. As I told you, I just felt a bit ill.” Bram’s voice is completely neutral, even as he continues. “Also, I felt a little awkward.”  
  
  
“With playing Spin The Bottle?”  
  
  
A long pause. “Yes. I’ve never kissed anyone before, that’s why.”  
  
  
Simon blinks at him, genuinely surprised. “Really?”  
  
  
Bram’s shoulders are near his ears, his face trying to look casual but twisting more into a grimace. It’s easy to tell how uncomfortable he feels talking about this. “Really. You don’t need to look so shocked.”  
  
  
“I’m sorry, I just didn’t expect you to say that. Anyway… it wasn’t to do with Cal and me kissing? Er, Cal and I, sorry.”  
  
  
Bram smiles a little as Simon corrects his grammar, before dropping his head. He licks his lips, stalling. “Well. Maybe it was a little to do with that.”  
  
  
Simon’s stomach flips. He can feel his heart beating hard, every part of him excited and anxious and waiting all at once. “Because I just wanted to tell you that I don’t like Cal like that, not anymore.” Bram’s eyebrows shoots up, so he hurries to continue: “I mean, I used to fancy him last year.” _What a stupid freakin’ thing to say, Simon._ “But now I don’t feel that way, because to be honest I can’t stop something about someone else.” Bram is still looking down, but he looks like he’s smiling a little bit. “I’m talking about you, just for clarification.”  
  
  
Finally, Bram looks up, definitely smiling now. “Thanks for clarifying.”  
  
  
“No problem. So, um, do you forgive me?”  
  
  
“You honestly have nothing to apologise for, if you wanted to kiss Cal then that is your decision. But since you’re asking…you could jump in the pool fully clothed right now, to show how sorry you are.”  
  
  
“How about if I jump in naked?”  
  
  
Bram blushes hard, and it makes Simon grin, never mind the fact that he’s also blushing. “If you wanted to do that, I certainly wouldn’t complain.”  
  
  
He laughs at that. Getting to his feet, Simon takes a run up and then cannonballs into the pool, trying to splash Bram as much as possible in the process. When he comes up for air they’re both laughing, weighed down by his heavy wet clothes. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you splashing me on purpose then” Bram says, splashing him back.  
  
  
“How dare you!” They end up splashing each other crazily until this develops into trying to dunk each other under the water and general wrestling, slipping and shoving through the water, both of them laughing and breathless. Bram’s hands are both on Simon’s chest, half pushing him back as they wrestle, when they both stop suddenly, looking at each other and breathing heavily. There are water droplets sticking Bram’s long black eyelashes together, Simon notices. He’s aware of how close they are, their hands on each other, Bram’s dark eyes looking back at his. “Would it be crazy if I kissed you right now?” he asks in a rush.  
  
  
Bram blushes. “I think it would be more crazy if you didn’t.”  
  
  
They grin at each other for a moment, Simon reflecting how Bram blushing is even more adorable than normal Bram and so he will do everything in his power to make him blush as often as possible. Then he leans forward and gently presses his lips to Bram’s, and though he’s frozen for a moment, probably with nerves, his hands then gently thread into Simon’s hair as he applies more pressure. And as the kiss goes on, it quickly becomes apparent that despite his lack of experience, Bram is a natural. When both their mouths open Simon is pretty sure he sighs out loud, which isn’t embarrassing at all. He feels Bram grinning against his mouth.  
  
  
When they break apart, both still breathless and dazed, arms around each other, Simon’s heart is ready to beat out of his chest. “For your first time,” he manages, “you’re pretty freakin’ good.”  
  
  
More blushing. “I’m hoping to get a lot more practise at it. With you.”  
  
  
They grin at each other again. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
